


How the Sunflowers Bloom

by scissorsroid



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sunflower, i won’t be addressing anything too serious, mostly set after the good ending, still kinda an au though, sugar sweetness, sunny never moved away, the gang will make an appearance in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorsroid/pseuds/scissorsroid
Summary: Basil and Sunny are best friends - with maybe, just a little romantic tension. Oh, who are they kidding, they’re both head over heels for each other, helplessly pining.They both hope they’ll be able to confess their feelings of (undying) love soon, but... the memories they share as best friends are sacred too.
Relationships: Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 112





	How the Sunflowers Bloom

“Hey, Sunny! Is that a new shirt?” Basil frantically ran up to his best friend, spotting his jet black hair through a crowd of people in the local supermarket. You couldn’t miss him after all - at least, that’s what the blonde boy thought. But perhaps he was looking at him with different eyes than the other shoppers...

Sunny shook his head side to side, a stoic expression painting itself across his face before he glanced down; seemingly unsure of his own attire. Basil let out an awkward giggle, scratching the back of his head as he registered the reply. “Oh, really? I could’ve sworn I had never seen it before!” the blonde said in a playful, lighthearted tone. “Well, anyway, it looks r-really nice on you!” 

Basil knew it wasn’t a new shirt. The boy never heard him talking about fashion, nor did he ever see him at a department store shopping for a new, snazzy outfit. He didn’t put it past Sunny to have a stockpile of the same white shirts and black vests, only to recycle the same few looks without going through the trouble of washing one singular pair every day. But there was something that was charming about it - cute, even. Sunny had his own unique style that completely belonged to him, and Basil really admired that.

He wanted Sunny to keep being himself. Basil also wanted an excuse to compliment his crush, so he could pretend he had mistaken one of Sunny’s favorite tops as brand new. Gosh, it seemed like he had that exact shirt since he and Basil were 12... knowing his sunflower hadn’t changed too much over the years made the blonde’s heart swell.

Seconds ticked by as the young men were met with silence; Sunny’s face as stern as it remained every day. It was a busy shopping center, yet Basil always felt like time stopped when it was just the two of them. He desperately hoped Sunny didn’t find his comment strange, as he started fidgeting with his hands at the negative thought. ‘Don’t start nervous sweating, Basil! It’s normal for friends to compliment each other!’ he cursed to himself. He couldn’t nervous sweat in front of his crush! That’d be super embarrassing! 

Slowly but surely, Sunny’s cheeks puffed up. His lips curved into a small, dainty smile. There was a pause before the boy spoke up quietly... one could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Although, it was only artificial between the two young men. “...Thanks,” he uttered, his voice almost a whisper. 

Basil’s cheeks lit up as he looked down at his shoes, trying to hide his firetruck-colored blush that suddenly made itself known. It was a tiny sentence, but every time he heard Sunny speak his heart sped up like he was jogging a mile! He couldn’t help it... the black haired boy was a young man of few words, so it was a special occasion every time Basil got him to say something small. Basil was the best at it, too. “So, Sunny! What are you buying today?” Basil changed the topic, trying to conceal the rapidly beating muscle in his chest.

Sunny glanced down at a singular box of bandages in his hand listlessly. “Band-aids! It’s good to have them at all times, right? You never know when you’ll stub your toe, or prick your finger!” Basil smiled, his happiness growing stronger every minute he got to talk with him. He was ecstatic Sunny was taking care of himself, and really proud too. 

Sunny responded with a brief nod. “Oh, what am I buying? A packet of tomato seeds,” Basil began, holding up the rectangular package coated with corny stock photos so Sunny could have a clear view. He found it a little ironic he just happened to be buying tomatoes, given his current flustered tint... “I thought I’d branch out and try planting some fruits and vegetables! I know, it doesn’t seem like a regular grocery store would have seeds, b-but they do! They’re pretty cheap since they don’t sell well, too,” Basil bashfully giggled, rambling on about his sacred hobby of gardening. 

The same lovely, if-you-weren’t-squinting-or-Basil-you-couldn’t-see-it grin appeared on Sunny’s rosy lips once more as he listened to Basil’s tale. Sunny’s natural resting face was neutral to the world; he was often told it was hard to read him, or he looked disinterested in the subject at hand. It usually was far from that, though - especially when he was with Basil. He loved listening to his best friend tell him about what he did on the weekend, how his schoolwork was going, and most importantly his hobbies. He took so much joy in seeing Basil’s soft facial expressions light up at the mere word ‘gardening,’ and what flowers he was looking forward to planting and maintaining next. 

Sunny looked forward to listening intently every day as Basil talked at him. He thought he looked adorable when he did, too... he was really, really hoping Basil would let him see his garden again soon, once they got on the subject of it... 

“Anyway, enough of that,” Basil’s continuous nervous laughter rang throughout the store, and most importantly Sunny’s ears, as he felt self conscious with how quickly he got absorbed into the one-sided conversation. “I’m sure you want to go home before it gets dark! You know me and how I get about gardening,” he muttered, playing with the pink flower he had in his golden, silky hair. “Goodbye, Sunny!” he slowly began to part ways with his best friend, leaving a warm wave behind. “See you around!” he chirped, before properly walking away. Ah, and Basil wanted to talk with Sunny more, too. He... maybe wanted to invite him to hang out at his house, since it was a Saturday after all and... he missed him.

Shoot. He’d muster up the courage next time he saw Sunny, he concluded. Or... he hoped. He got so embarrassed around his first crush, it was hard to guarantee he’d act on what he truly wanted to say and do. 

Before he got more than a couple steps away, it only took a few seconds (if not milliseconds) for Basil to notice a pair of feet clacking against the tile in unison with his. He had a premonition it wasn’t a coincidence, nor a stranger; in fact, he knew it wasn’t. He abruptly turned his head around, meeting eyes with Sunny’s chocolate brown ones. “Sunny? Is everything alright?” he asked with a concerned look, stopping in his tracks as he realized the black haired boy was following him. 

Sunny shook his head ‘Yes,’ the same stoic, almost vacant expression on his face. Instead, his true reply to the situation was pointing at the packet of seeds that remained in Basil’s hands. Basil gazed at the tomatoes, knowing Sunny couldn’t be referring to anything else (it *was* the only thing he was holding). “These?” he questioned, the blonde holding them up just like he did previously. 

Sunny nodded ‘Yes’ once more. “Your...” There was a slight pause in between his soft spoken, carefully selected words, as he turned his attention from the packet and back on Basil’s cerulean orbs. “Garden...” Sunny looked at him with hopeful puppy eyes, another one of those heart pounding, Basil killing smirks creeping up his lips. 

Basil looked surprised, caught off guard even - he was Sunny’s best friend, so he wasn’t an amateur at interpreting his speech by any means. If this meant what he thought it did... “You want to visit my garden?” he asked, a beautiful, childlike smile plastering itself on his pale face. It was like Sunny practically read his mind, and did the honors of asking himself... Basil was beaming with joy right now! He was positive astronauts could see his pearly whites from space they were so bright and blinding. 

Sunny nodded back in an affirming manor, a light tint of excitement glowing on his usually expressionless features. Basil’s suspicion was right... and he couldn’t be happier. “O-Of course you can see my garden, Sunny!” he stuttered. “Right n-now, though? Usually I would clean it up a bit before, but...” Basil mumbled, starting to feel a tad bit insecure. But... he had waited for this moment for days, weeks, months even! He couldn’t let the lucky opportunity slip through his fingertips that easily... he would beat his anxiety, he just had to! “But you don’t mind that type of thing, right?” Sunny matched his position as he stood closer to him, to the point their hands were almost touching. It was the black haired boy’s way of saying ‘Let’s go!’ 

Basil blushed at the sudden nearness, trying to fight the urge to visibly get all flustered. It wasn’t like Sunny meant to get that close, he was overreacting! He was overreacting... “L-Let’s go, then!” he smiled, his buzzing mind imagining the duo walking back to his house hand in hand. There was no way he could entertain that thought for more than three seconds though, or he would really light up to the color of a bottle of ketchup... 

Sunny led the way, approaching the store’s exit at a speed-demon pace. It made Basil’s heart flutter, knowing he wanted to visit that badly. “W-Wait! Sunny!” the blonde called out, grabbing the quiet boy’s attention. “We should probably pay for our things, it’d be pretty bad if we got arrested for shoplifting before we made it home!” he joked, wringing his hands in anticipation for what mysterious (and hopefully romantic... but that was too much to ask, this wasn’t a book!) events were about to come.   
*  
The couple arrived back at Basil’s house; Sunny completely engulfed in his surroundings as the blonde fidgeted with his home key. There were a few potted and planted succulents accessorized around the front door and yard alike, and the young man found them completely fascinating... although, this was just a preview to the full garden he so desperately wanted to see. He took in the scent of the air - which, much to Sunny’s surprise, was oddly sweet. It made sense with how many different kinds of flowers were mingling in the grass, but somehow, it was the first time he noticed such a strong, pleasant aroma. It had been a while since he visited... longer than he would like to admit. Can plants really change that much? 

Or was it because he was with a special someone, after his own feelings bloomed...? 

After minutes of fussing with his key, the door popped open. “Ah! Finally... I’m sorry for taking so long!” Basil apologized, which Sunny responded to with a ‘Don’t worry about it,’ motion. He was far from being bothered, after all - in fact, he quite liked the extra minutes he got to spend with Basil. He wouldn’t miss getting to steal glances from the blonde for the world... he loved admiring his fluffy, puffy hair, with the most adorable cowlick accentuating the back of his head. 

“This key is so old and rusty, I have trouble with it sometimes... once when Polly wasn’t home, I couldn’t get the door open at all!” Basil started some mindless chit-chat - unknowingly telling a horror story to Sunny. Not being able to get inside your own house was super scary to him, especially with his hikikomori tendencies! “If it wasn’t for Kel who happened to be passing by walking Hector, I would’ve been in trouble...” he nervously giggled, internally wondering why Sunny looked so shaken up. Maybe Hector beat Sunny in a game of pet rocks, and from that day on they were bitter rivals... dogs have quick paws these days, after all! 

Basil thought it was best to change the subject. “Oh, speaking of Polly!” the blonde held the door open for the black haired boy with a grin before following inside himself. “Polly! I’m having Sunny over, i-is that okay?” he shyly asked, even though he knew she (most likely) wouldn’t have a problem with it. 

And after Polly held Sunny in a short, one-sided conversation on how happy she was to see him, they made their way to Basil’s holy garden. Not like he kinda brushed Polly off to go faster, or anything... 

Basil, who went first to make sure there wasn’t anything undesirable (and so he could clean it up before Sunny saw) in his garden, stood proudly with his hands on his hips. The two boys gazed at the garden as the golden sunshine poured down on it - Basil in sweaty anticipation at how Sunny would react, and Sunny being mesmerized by the hard work the boy put into it. 

It was truly breathtaking, Sunny thought. It was fit for a royal princess’s standards, or a museum, or even a painting... it was so beautiful, it almost felt like fiction. The flowers were singing in happiness as they danced with their color coordinated partners, the succulents were beaming with joy as they showed off their glowing, green leaves, and the trees... well, Basil probably didn’t plant those. Although, it was like their whole attitude had changed being under the careful, compassionate care of Basil. They were gorgeous elders, their trunks sturdy and their bark a lush brown, as they smiled down on their younger counterparts. There was no proper way to describe it in words, but it didn’t look like it belonged in a normal neighborhood... it was way too beautiful and prestigious to be in the same category. 

Sunny had his eyes fixated on every little nook and cranny of the luxurious view, finding something new and exciting every time he turned his head. He just... couldn’t get enough of the sight. 

And before he knew it, he left Basil in complete silence as he stared at the boy’s pride and joy for what seemed like hours. 

As he locked his deep orbs on Basil, he appeared to be a little nervous, a light sweat making itself known as it dampened his pink cheeks. Sunny never understood how the boy could get so intensely self conscious, though... in his eyes, Basil was the spitting image of perfection. One day, Sunny hoped the blonde could see that too. 

“S-So...!” Basil began, touching the tips of his pointer fingers together. “What... do you think?” he asked, a kind smile fighting his unsure feelings as he stared back at Sunny. 

Sunny paused, a tense gaze falling on the two as he carefully selected his words. He opened his mouth, taking a quiet gulp of air. “...Pretty,” his lips curled into a genuine smile of admiration and astonishment, his voice barely audible. 

Basil sighed in relief as slowly but surely, his worries began to melt away from the boy’s compliment. “Th-Thank you, Sunny!” he beamed, a small giggle escaping his lips as joy began to fill his entire body. “That makes me r-really happy,” he flashed one last smile before approaching a certain type of flowers, insinuating Sunny come with him. Of course, the boy did without a second thought. 

“You know sunflowers, right?” Sunny nodded, and Basil continued. “Well, I was thinking, since we’re best friends and all... th-that I could give you a nickname! If that’s okay,” he stumbled, another sweat drop forming on his forehead as he worried he was being too forward. Sunny replied with an enthusiastic thumbs up - well, as enthusiastic as he was capable of. 

Basil’s heart stopped at the adorable gesture for a second. Oh goodness, he was going to have a heart attack! Wait, false alarm... but it still made his eyes light up happily. “Well, your name is Sunny, so I was thinking about calling you Sunflower! D-Do you like it?” he shyly asked, anxiously wait for a reply. 

Sunny paused. He gave another ecstatic thumbs up - well, as ecstatic as he was capable of. “I’m so happy!” Basil cheered, balling his little fist up and making a ‘Wooo!’ motion. 

The two stood in comfortable silence for a while, before Sunny took it upon himself to interact with every flower and plant that caught his chocolate brown eye. Basil watched his crush with a warm expression, his muscle melting at how jolly and at peace the black haired boy seemed to be in his very own garden. 

Although, it didn’t take long for time to get away from them - as the sun was setting whilst they were still playing with each other, just like old times. It made both of them feel nostalgic, yet grateful for the beautiful friendship they had most of all. It really was sacred for them both... “You know, it’s getting kinda late and it’s dangerous to walk alone at night...” Basil dusted the dirt off of himself, a reminder of how much fun they were having. Of course, he didn’t want it to ever stop. “So, I was wondering... d-do you maybe want to stay over? And have a s-sleepover?” he sheepishly asked, a goofy smile on his lips as he hoped Sunny would say yes. 

Sunny paused. “...Yes,” he quietly said, a grin beaming back at Basil. He was really, really happy they were going to have a sleepover... it felt like ages since they had, and he couldn’t wait to see what kinda fun, bonding things awaited them. 

“R-Really?” Basil questioned, as he was mentally preparing himself for rejection. “I mean, y-yeah! We’ll have a lot of fun!” he saved himself from his disbelief, moving to scratch the back of his head nonchalantly with a chuckle. “Lead the way, Sunny! Let’s do what you want to do.” 

Upon hearing Basil’s statement, Sunny’s eyes crinkled with heavenly smile marks. He didn’t have to think twice: he knew exactly where he was going to visit. Basil’s room! It had been so long, he wondered if he had a new potted plant, or a new comforter, or a new rug! 

But overall, it was always going to be exciting and heart pounding, because Basil was there. And he knew no matter what interesting item waited for him, Basil would tell him all about it, and that’s what he cared about. He looked forward to hearing his silky, smooth voice more than anything - and Sunny’s ears would perk up intently as he closely listened to the blonde talk about his latest hobby. 

Sunny took a few steps forward, waiting for his friend to match his pace. He was excited to walk together, and as much as he had the urge to run, it was out of the question to leave Basil in the dust. He stood in unison with him, almost touching the blonde’s hand like he did in the grocery store.

Basil walked as natural as he could with him, though he just kept helplessly thinking... was Sunny flirting with him?! His face was becoming even redder than it was in the supermarket - he looked like was just ran a marathon! 

Although, it did feel nice... thinking about the two holding hands.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to Basil’s sanctuary. Upon entering the room, Sunny noticed a mysterious line of small bottles lined up next to each other. The boy curiously dashed up to it with fascinated eyes, before turning around and pointing at them. 

“Oh, that?” Basil asked, picking up the perplexing item and holding it closer to Sunny so he could become enlightened. “It’s nail polish! I’ve gotten into nail art a bit over the past few month, although I’m not that good at it as you can see,” he bashfully held his frail hands out, revealing his sky blue polish that was accented by a violet flower on his ring finger. 

Sunny was shocked he hadn’t noticed something so gorgeous and captivating. He guessed he was too occupied staring into Basil’s icy cerulean orbs, his adorable light brown eyebrows and the way they furrowed so sweetly, and the soft skin on his hands...

What he saw truly immersed and mesmerized him. Sunny had never been into nail polish previously (or even thought about it for that matter), but the careful, skilled strokes apparent in the paint made him fall in love with it instantly. It reminded him so much of the boy he cared about so dearly; it was just like him to gently spend hours on his miniature, stunning drawing, only for him to be humble about it. 

Impulsively, Sunny grasped one of Basil’s soft hands, tenderly pulling it closer so he could admire the beauty more efficiently. He didn’t have a second thought about what he did - it came natural to him, wanting to praise Basil’s hard work with his gleeful gaze, and selfishly wanting to see his dainty hand more. 

Of course, such a bold, intimate act didn’t go unnoticed for the blonde. “S-Sunny...!” he called out with a stutter, the same pesky blush getting so, so much worse every time he got embarrassed over something seemingly normal. He really felt like, at this rate, Polly would force him to go to the emergency room he was so crimson...

He prayed to whatever spiritual being would listen that his hand wouldn’t become all greasy at the sudden touch, as he just knew it was going to start up soon... 

His first urge was to pull away anxiously, but... did he really want that? It didn’t take more than a millisecond for Basil to answer his own question with a ‘No.’ In fact, it wasn’t unpleasant at all... he quite enjoyed Sunny’s benevolent touch, and internally wondered what moisture he used. His hands were really, really smooth, like a candy bar that wouldn’t melt... truly, he wanted to savor the moment as much as he could. It felt like Sunny was sweetly caressing him like they were...

Lovers. 

After he heard his name, Sunny pulled away with a slight tilt of his head, his way of asking ‘Did you not like it?’ He gave an apologetic, guilty look, wanting to make sure he didn’t overstep with his abrupt decision. His eyes looked like a sad puppy dog’s - as wide as dinner plates, and as sorry as the chocolate milk orbs could get. 

“Oh, n-no!” Basil swatted his hands back and force, wanting to dismiss the thought in the black haired boy’s head completely. “I... I thought it was...” the blonde unknowingly mimicked Sunny, pausing for a brief moment before resuming. “Nice,” he spat out. “As embarrassing as it is to admit,” Basil awkwardly giggled, his heart beating out of his chest so hard and heavy he hoped Sunny couldn’t hear. 

Whatever happened, he knew he wouldn’t regret saying how he truly felt. 

Sunny smiled daintily, a small, pink blush dusting his own puffy cheeks. Basil got butterflies in his stomach at how precious he was - that... might’ve been the first time he ever saw him blush. And he wanted to protect it, no matter what. 

There was a few moments of silence between the two, before Sunny finally decided to break the ice. “Me... too...” he faintly whispered, the same lovely smile resting beautifully on his lips. 

Before Basil could properly reply (and stop his cuteness-caused heart attack he was about to have) Sunny ran up to Basil’s prestige nail polish collection and eagerly pointed at them, soon pointing at his own nails. 

Basil immediately got the hint. “You... want me to paint your nails, right? It’s my pleasure!” He walked towards his own polish, grabbing a very special color. “I know you don’t want the green you were pointing at though, I can’t remember the last time I saw you wearing it,” he softly chuckled to himself. “Actually... I bought this black because it reminds me of you. You know, because that’s your favorite color,” he shyly admitted, holding onto the bottle like it was a sacred artifact. 

Sunny excitedly nodded, his own stomach fluttering at the way Basil not only remembered, but got the color especially for him... it was going to be a high honor to not only wear it, but to have his crush apply it. He couldn’t wait, even if the experience was mere minutes away. 

Basil laughed, becoming more confident in it. “I’m really excited myself... let’s start!” he chirped in an ecstatic tone, quickly guiding Sunny to his conveniently placed coffee table, the duo sitting across from each other. 

Basil shook the bottle. “I’m ready for you, Sunny! Stick your hands out,” he chimed like a bell, which the black haired boy happily obliged to. He unscrewed the top, revealing the inky, midnight black color with a smirk, and started carefully gliding the substance on. 

Sunny loved the shiny, silky, enchanting color. But what he loved more was seeing Basil with such a sweet concentrated and determined look, skillfully brushing the liquid against his fingertips like he was a famous painter working on his new gallery. Every time an almost microscopic blob would end up on Sunny’s skin, Basil wiped it off at the speed of light - like it was never there in the first place. Although, with how much precision he had, that barely happened. Sunny was completely engulfed in watching Basil’s talented work unfold before him, as his puffy blonde hair swayed against his forehead with every small move the boy made. 

Sunny was snapped out of his dream-like state when he heard the young man’s voice. “You know, Sunflower...” Basil tried out the boy’s new nickname, his voice soft as he continued to paint his nails. “I hope I didn’t give you the impression that you couldn’t give me a nickname, too!” He stopped painting momentarily, giving the boy a heartfelt smile. “Do you have anything in mind for me?” 

Sunny fell into deep thought, his hand resting on his baby chin. He wanted it to be something thoughtful, endearing, clever, and something that truly embodied how much the blonde meant to him. There was a long, long pause before Sunny spoke up. “Sil...” he practically mouthed it his voice was so quiet and shy - it almost wasn’t audible. In fact, it kinda wasn’t... 

Basil paused. He seriously couldn’t tell what Sunny said, although he had somewhat of an idea. It was no big deal, he could simply just ask. “...What did you say?” he said with a genuine look of curiosity. 

Sunny paused. He stared directly at Basil, making him get all sweaty. “Bas...” he faintly whispered once more.

“Did you just change it?” he asked, his face growing puzzled. 

Sunny was silent. 

Basil was silent.

“Um, Sunny! I just finished your nails, do you like them?” Basil started, screwing the cap back on the bottle and gazing at Sunny’s freshly painted nails with a proud grin. He really hoped he thought they looked nice...

Sunny gave a condensed look of surprise, almost like he was so engulfed in something else (Basil) to realize his own fingers were finished. He stared observantly at his hand, admiring the sparkling color and moving it around so they twinkled in the artificial light of the blonde’s lamp. Basil really did an amazing job, and he wanted to give him all the praise in the world. “...Cute,” he softly purred, soon looking back at Basil and giving him a complimenting, toothy smile. 

Basil’s heart skipped a beat in euphoria. He was over the moon Sunny liked his freshly black nails, it was all he could ever ask for! “I’m glad, Sunflower!” he beamed with joy, fidgeting with the flower in his hair to calm himself down. 

The two did nothing but stare into each other’s electric eyes, and admire certain aspects of one another. Basil didn’t want the game of ‘who can smile the longest’ to end, but once he glanced out of the window, he realized it had gotten dark. “I didn’t realize it had gotten this late... I was having so much fun it didn’t even occur to me!” 

Sunny gave a lively thumbs up, cheerful about what a great time they had together today. Basil shyly flashed one back, a little giggle seeping out of his mouth as he did so. This was... just like old times. “Are you sleepy?” he asked in a lower tone, feeling a bit tired himself, especially with how long they played in the garden together. 

Sunny nodded slowly. It seemed like sleepiness was taking over his body, too. “Me too,” Basil agreed, concealing a yawn. “Let’s go brush our teeth-“ Before Basil could finish his sentence, Sunny had made his way over to the side of Basil’s bed, snuggling up on the floor like he was a kitten forbidden on the nice sheets. 

“Sunny~!” he called out with a chuckle, adoring how cute he looked when he was all tired. He truly looked like a little, precious kitty cat! Although, there was no way he was going to let his crush sleep on the floor the entire night. No way! “C’mon, you can have the bed! I can’t let a guest be neglected like that,” he continued to softly giggle. “Especially one I care so much about,” he mumbled to himself, smiling shyly. 

Sunny slowly obliged with a small nod, going to crawl his way up to the bed before Basil had another thing to say, yet again. “And you can’t go to bed without brushing your teeth.” By the time Basil said that, Sunny was already curled up under the covers, reminding him of the sand-covered Sunny in the picture book. It really was charming...

Brushing his teeth was the last thing on Sunny’s mind, though. All he could think about was how nice Basil’s bed was! He was a bit of a bed connoisseur if he shall say so himself, so it was a high compliment coming from the black haired boy. It was soft, enough that he melted into it like a huge marshmallow, but still having a generous amount of support. It was also firm, enough that his back felt properly secure, without that nasty, rock-like stiffness. 

Sunny stared at Basil.

“O-Okay, I know! This was a bit of an impulsive sleepover and you don’t have your toothbrush here, but that’s fine! I’m sure I have one of those free ones that the dentists give out somewhere.” Sunny reluctantly hopped out of bed, not because he was in the mood to brush his teeth, but because he wanted to make Basil happy. And have a front row seat for Basil’s toothbrushing extravaganza, of course. 

They eventually made their way to the bathroom, Basil indeed having one of those free ones that the dentists give out and handing it to Sunny. They both brushed in unison, the black haired boy stealing glances at his crush, and the blonde doing the same. Sunny thought Basil looked cute with the minty foam haphazardly falling down his chin, and Basil thought Sunny looked cute with how neat, tidy and drowsily he went about it. 

Soon, Basil realized Sunny had no pajamas either. “Oh! Sunny, stay right there, you don’t have anything to wear! I’ll grab you something,” he said with a warm smile, dashing off whilst the other boy was still brushing his teeth.

Basil didn’t know why he had two pairs of the exact same baby blue pajamas sets with bunnies on them. Was he going to question that, or think too hard about it? No. Was he going to give Sunny the remaining pair for his own enjoyment? Yes. He held the shirt close to his chest, thinking about how cuddly and adorkable Sunny would look in them. 

He returned back to the bathroom where only Sunny remained expectantly, sitting on the closed toilet seat as he waited for Basil with a stoic stare. “Sunny! Here you go,” he handed the clothes to him. “This should be comfy!” he smiled, as Sunny began to closely examine the print. Snowball-colored bunnies, huh? Basil had good taste, Sunny thought. “You can change in here and I’ll change in my room, just come meet me when you’re ready!” 

Only a few minutes had passed, then the boys were reunited. Sunny slowly creaked open the door, a single eye peeping through the crack as he didn’t want to disturb the boy if he had already fallen asleep. “You’re back!” Basil chirped, hopping up from his bed he was sitting on. “I’m going to grab some pillows to set on the floor for myself,” Basil said, beginning to walk out of the room, before Sunny stopped him by standing in front of him.

Sunny shook his head, which resulted in a confused look from the blonde boy. Sunny replied to his bewildered facial expression by hopping under the covers, scooting to the side of the bed so Basil could fit, and pointing at the free side. 

“A-Ah...! You’re... really okay with that?” he asked, his heart practically stopping at Sunny’s bold, devious act. He wanted to desperately, but... would he even get any sleep by his crush? His cheeks just keep getting redder and redder as he pondered his emotions...

Sunny nodded, beginning to shut his eyes as his pointer finger remained up. “A-Alright...” he shakily responded, although he couldn’t have been happier. Sure, it was normal for best friends to sleep in the same bed, but... with the romantic tension the young men had, it was a lot more complex... that’s what Basil thought, anyway. “It’s not like I could ever say no to you,” he mumbled to himself, a lovey dovey, goofy grin appearing on his face. 

Could... Sunny like him back? Want to date him, too? Want to call him his boyfriend, too? There was no way of knowing until he formally confessed his feelings, but...

Right now he would bask in the happiness of having a wonderful day with his best friend. 

So, after a couple seconds passed, he crawled into the snuggly bed with Sunny. He saw his chest move up and down elegantly, his pitch black hair get frizzy against the pillow, and heard a small, dainty snore coming from the boy. Not to mention how adorable he looked in his PJs - reminding Basil of a huggable, lovable Sunny teddy bear. He wanted to squeal, but he’d never forgive himself for rudely waking the boy up in such a peaceful position. 

Basil thought about how much fun he had with his best friend, and the sacred, bonding memories they shared. He was so lucky to have Sunny in his life, and he loved showing how much he meant to him with his actions and words. One day... one day, he would tell him how much he loved him. And they would be boyfriends immensely in love with each other... or at least, he hoped. 

“Goodnight, Sunny,” Basil whispered, glancing at the boy whom was fast asleep. “I love you,” was the last thing he uttered before closing his heavy eyes. 

Little did he know Sunny would be dreaming about going on silly, romantic, heartfelt dates after school every day. With none other than Basil himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you sooooooo much for reading! :D the way i picture this fic going is to kinda mimic the picture book system in the game, going over the couple’s fluffy memories before their confession and eventually writing them as proper boyfriends! if that makes sense haha, but i might decide to break my own rules if i wanna be self indulgent with a plot of two. anyway, hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day! i love sunflower!!!! >:3


End file.
